Five Times Fukuda Got Kicked Out of the Library
by Stephane Richer
Summary: About a month into his high school career, Fukuda Hiroshi makes enemies with Seirin's librarian.


Five Times Fukuda Got Kicked Out of the Library

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Notes: Happy birthday Fukuda you lil cutie~ it's been ages since I sat down and wrote a one-shot & I'm terribly rusty, so please don't expect too much from this fic. Also probably lots of mistkes b/c it's unedited in the rush to get published on time :/

* * *

About a month into his high school career, Fukuda Hiroshi makes enemies with Seirin's librarian, Tanaka-sensei. It's not that he means to (and he most certainly comes to regret it later), but at the age of barely sixteen he doesn't think too far ahead.

As it is, he's hanging out with Kawahara after school. They spend approximately five minutes studying for their upcoming history exam and then give up, choosing instead to quietly talk about baseball and class gossip and food. Kawahara starts a completely pointless argument about which brand of crackers is the best and he defends his position so staunchly that Fukuda almost has to argue back, and they don't notice their voices getting louder and louder, nor do they notice the approaching woman or her icy glare.

Fukuda eventually throws his textbook at Kawahara, and before Kawahara can pick it up Tanaka-sensei's hand is there. He looks up at her and her gaze sharpens; Kawahara gulps.

"Never before in the history of this school have I seen such blatant disrespect for books or the studying environment. You've been a disruption for your classmates; now leave this library at once."

They mutter quick apologies, grab their bags, and practically run out of the room. Kawahara's almost smiling as they walk down the hall toward their lockers, but Fukuda still looks shaken.

"She said she'd never seen something like this in the history of the school. Shit, man, was I really that bad?"

"You do know this is the school's second year, right?"

And suddenly, the ridiculousness of the situation hits him and Fukuda begins to laugh.

* * *

The math review sheet is much more difficult than he'd been expecting; they haven't touched on some of these concepts in months and Fukuda struggled through them the first time. He's nearing the end of one particularly difficult problem, and there's just some simple arithmetic left—he double-checks each of his calculations and then turns to the answers page.

"Finally," he says—a bit too loudly.

"I'm afraid you're being a disruption," says Tanaka-sensei, who apparently can come and go just as creepily as Kuroko. Her words themselves would be mild, but her frosty glare and the barbed wire wrapped around the words are way too much. Fukuda hurriedly complies, trying to get away from her as soon as possible and into the safety of the hallway.

Of course, now he has nowhere to study. Most of the classrooms are either locked or occupied by clubs, the cafeteria is closed, and he can't get much done at home with the TV and the computer and his siblings all there to distract him. Fukuda exhales slowly and leans against the wall.

"Fukuda-kun?"

"Furi?"

Furihata blinks up at him, clutching his books tightly against his chest. "I can't study in the library. The rest of the book committee keeps asking for help…"

"Do you know anywhere we could go to study?"

Furihata nods. "There's this one classroom on the third floor that's always unlocked but no one ever uses it."

The room is, as promised, free, and they sit together, silent but for their even breathing and the scratching of ballpoint pens on paper. Every so often, Fukuda looks up—the furrow of Furihata's brow and the way he's ever-so-slightly biting his lower lip and the angle of his arm against the desk are fascinatingly picturesque and he forgets what he just read, forgets everything for a few seconds because it's mesmerizing.

* * *

For the third time in less than ten minutes, Fukuda nearly crashes into another unsuspecting book committee member. She steps out of his way just in time and squeaks, almost spooking Fukuda enough to make him drop the heavy stack of books in his hands.

He deposits the books on the cart, and Kuroko taps him on the shoulder.

"Fukuda-kun, we appreciate your efforts but it would probably be better if you left."

"What?" says Fukuda.

"You've almost run into three people; you don't know the catalog system; you're not even on the book committee."

"Furi said you guys needed help, though," says Fukuda.

"We're fine," says Kuroko. "Please leave."

Fukuda slumps his shoulders as he walks away, and next to Kuroko Furihata sighs.

"You didn't have to be so harsh."

Kuroko raises an eyebrow, and Furihata blushes.

* * *

The door swings open and Furihata looks up from the desk, where he's checking in a pile of books. Kawahara gives him a wave and Kagami nods—they look so uncomfortable in a place like this that Furihata almost laughs.

"Hiroshi-kun's not with you?"

Kawahara shakes his head. "He stayed behind to help out Coach with the practice schedules."

"Isn't that your job, though?" says Kagami. "You know, since you're captain and all."

Furihata glares. "Yes. But I've skipped too many book club meetings already. And actually, since I'm not there, wouldn't it be your job as vice-captain? Especially since it's Hiroshi-kun's birthday?"

"Um," says Kagami.

"Don't be silly," says Kuroko, returning to the desk with an empty shelving cart. "It's Kagami-kun you're talking about. If he stayed, he wouldn't be of much help and then Coach would get mad and she wouldn't get anything done either."

"Oi."

Kuroko ignores him and begins to place the checked-in books on the cart.

"He volunteered," says Kawahara.

The door opens again and Fukuda walks in, still in his sweaty practice clothes.

"Hey," he says.

Furihata wrinkles his nose. "You're all sweaty."

"The freshmen are hogging the showers," says Fukuda. "I'll go back later."

Furihata sighs. "Make Kawahara help Coach next time, okay?"

"How about asking me first?" says Kawahara.

Fukuda leans his elbow on the desk. "We're still going to Maji later?"

It's hard to stay mad at him, even like this (Furihata's not even sure he should be mad; he's never going to get the hang of this whole stern captain thing). He nods and smiles, and Fukuda grins back, full and beautiful. This hour can't end fast enough.

"Are you sweating on my clean counter?"

Furihata cringes. Tanaka-sensei's on the warpath today; she's as frustrated as the members of the book committee are by all of the new, studious freshmen who take out more books than they need and leave them lying on the tables, creating extra work that wouldn't have to happen if they actually checked out even two thirds of the books they pulled from the shelves.

"Um," says Fukuda.

Tanaka-sensei points at the door and Fukuda slinks out; Kagami and Kawahara follow.

* * *

They've only just begun to make use of the library stepladders, tall enough for Furihata to stand on and have his face level with Fukuda's. Kissing like this is much easier than finding creative ways to bend and stretch and contort their bodies into the right positions, which makes it insanely more enjoyable.

Fukuda winds his fingers through Furihata's hair, and Furihata sighs in response, leaning into the kiss and sliding his tongue along Fukuda's top teeth. Thoughts of duty and responsibilities are lingering in the back of Fukuda's mind, and he tries to remember them but then Furihata distracts him again, fingers brushing against Fukuda's hip and teeth sucking on Fukuda's lip.

"Mm…Hiroshi-kun…"

Damn it. When he says Fukuda's name like that, half-breathless and soft and right into his mouth like that, Fukuda doesn't care anymore that this is school property or that they have practice in less than fifteen minutes. Furihata draws back and Fukuda's about to pull him closer again when Furihata lets go of him completely.

His eyes are wide and his face is flushed, not in that pleasing half-aroused way but in the embarrassed expression that had been almost permanently fixed on his face throughout their freshman year. Fukuda turns around.

Well, shit.

"Get. Out."

Tanaka-sensei's voice is just barely controlled, and he knows she's about to go on another of her rants about the sanctity of school property and how a member of the book committee like Furihata should know better, so he grabs Furihata's hand and starts running.

When they're out of the library, Fukuda leans on the wall to catch his breath.

"She's right, you know," says Furihata.

"Hm?"

"You're a terrible influence, Hiroshi-kun."

There's laughter in his words as he looks up from under his bangs and Fukuda leans down to steal another kiss.


End file.
